Conventional sanitary vessels such as bathtubs, whirlpool tubs, hydromassage tubs, immersion vessels and related products (collectively “bathing vessels”) are ubiquitously installed in residences, hotels, hospitals, therapeutic treatment centers and like facilities. Builders and contractors install such vessels in communication with each of a main drain pipe that is in fluid communication with a drain port disposed at a bottom surface of the vessel and a waste overflow pipe in fluid communication with an overflow port disposed in a sidewall of such vessel. Accurate installation in this configuration is essential to the proper function of the bathing vessel in concert with its associated fluid conduits.
It is well known, however, that bathing vessels continue to consume much time and effort during installation and maintenance, in spite of prior efforts to simplify both the installation assembly configuration and the maintenance thereof (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,582 to Alker and U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,420 to Ball). Bathing vessels must be placed in communication with both the main drain pipe and the waste overflow pipe, and conventional installations have achieved this by providing a vertically disposed overflow drain assembly in communication with the vessel's overflow port. Such configuration not only promotes the accumulation of deleterious debris in the waste overflow pipe but also invokes significant time and effort to execute proper maintenance thereof. In addition, such an overflow device inherently undermines the bather's enjoyment by eliminating much of the soaking depth in which the bather may relax.
It is therefore desirable to provide an overflow drain assembly that eases the difficulty inherent in the installation and maintenance of the bathing vessel and simultaneously supply beneficial soaking capabilities to the bather. Such an assembly would possess both functional and aesthetic benefits that are adaptable in the design of bathing vessels, lavatories, sinks, fountains, spas and other sanitary devices requiring the transport of overflow fluid therefrom.